


Text Me

by BneJovi, JoviObsessed



Series: France [7]
Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, France - Freeform, Intercontinental Phone Sex, M/M, Masturbation, New York City, Phone Sex, Smut, self love, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: “Hey babe, you up?”





	Text Me

“Hey, babe, how are you?”

“Rich! I’m in the middle of a meeting at the moment. Can I call you back?” Jon whispers as he excuses himself from the room and makes his way out to the hallway.

“The girls and I miss you.”

“What?! What girls?” he asks.

Richie puts the phone down and Jon hears the excited woofs from Pepper and Missy. He smiles fondly. 

“Hey you two, are you behaving yourselves for the big fella?” Jon says into the mouthpiece. In return he hears a whine from Pepper and a flurry of barks from Missy. He chuckles and swallows over the lump in his throat.

“Pepper misses you just as much as I do, baby!” Richie says quietly. “Missy is keeping her mother busy, but she’s still moping around. So when will you be able to get here?”

“I miss you too, babe,” Jon says, his thumb pressing his ring down on his finger as a reminder. “I’m trying to wrap this up as soon as possible, but I think it’ll still be another day or two.”

“Ugh, that long?” Richie complains.

“Sorry-” he starts to say before being called back into the room. He holds his finger up in acknowledgment before continuing. “Hey Rich? I’m needed back in there.”

“S’okay Jonny, I understand,” Richie says. “I love you. Call you later?”

“I love and miss you too, babe! Text me, okay, and I’ll keep in touch when I can,” Jon says before signing off.

He closes his eyes and pictures Richie and the dogs at the vineyard and taking a deep breath to clear his head, before stepping back into the dreariness of the boardroom.

About an hour later when Jon’s phone buzzes beside him, he casually glances at it trying to concentrate on some boring legalese about contracts. When it buzzes for the second time, he apologises and flicks it to vibrate only, but as he does that, he sees the content of the message.

Richie: Hey babe, I’ve decided that you’re seriously overworked there and tragically underfucked! I plan to fix that when you get back over here!

Jon feels a slight heat through his body at the words on his screen. God, Richie is so good at the seduction game. He licks his lips and moves the phone down under the table before he quickly shoots off a reply.

Jon: Is that right? What’s your plan?

Richie: Would you like to hear it? Or are you too busy atm?

Jon: Contract shit! Talk to me!

Richie: I’m going to pick you up at the airport and kiss you till you melt into the tarmac to start with.

Jon: Hmm sounds good. Then what?

Richie: Then I’m going to drive home with my hand between your legs. Wanna know why?

Jon: I can guess but tell me.

Richie: Well your cock may be between your legs, but it belongs to me! Got that?

Jon: Yes sir! 

Richie: Right answer!

Jon: Maybe when we hug you can touch my ass?

Richie: Only touch? I’m gonna grab the fuck out of it and I don’t care who’s watching! 

Jon shifts in his seat as he tries to look as though he’s still mentally in the room, not wishing he’s in a different country completely.

Richie: You’re mine. Say it.

Jon: I’m yours, baby, all yours.

Richie: My sexy baby.

Jon: Are you trying to turn me on? Here in the boardroom?

Richie: Yup! *evil laugh* Is it working?

Jon: Fuck! Yeah it is. How am I supposed to walk outta here with my dignity in tact?

Richie: You want me to stop?

Jon: Fuck no! But can I have a safe word to stop if I’m needed here?

Richie: Pepper

Jon: Really? Okay!

Richie: I’m craving you so bad right now. I swear I can taste you on my tongue.

Jon: You can? What part of me?

Richie: All of you. I want to taste you on my fingers, on my lips.

Jon: Jesus, Rich!

Richie: I want your body underneath mine.

Jon: You talk a good game, babe.

Richie: When we get inside the house, I’ll push you up against the door, whisper some new phrases I learned in your ear as I grind my cock up against your ass.

Jon: Ahh… Pepper!

Richie: Really? That soon? You’re no fun.

Jon: Oh if I was alone, I’d be showing you how much fun I could be over the phone. But right now, they’re talking dinner and I don’t want to have to stand up right now, otherwise they’ll think I’ve got a kink for contract talk.

Richie: LOL! Just you, just me and some kinky shit.

Jon: Talk me down off the ledge please? Tell me what’s new with Bernard and Marta. I promise you can get back to the dirty stuff later.

Richie: Lol, okay. Bernard says this year’s growth is looking better than ever. He says all the music we play here must be making the vines happy. Happy vines, sweeter wine. Marta is feeding me well. I’m going to have to start running with you in the morning.

Jon: I’ll believe it when I see it, babe. You like your sleep too much. Okay, they’re getting ready to leave, so I’ll let you know when I’m back at home.

Richie: Little Johnny's behaving himself now? Be ready to have the wildest phone sex ever, baby! Love you!

*

Jon joins the rest of the record company executives for dinner at a restaurant close to the office. He manages to stall enough to will himself into a relaxed state quickly so as not to embarrass himself as they walk out of the boardroom. After a convivial meal, they agree to resume the meeting tomorrow and go their separate ways. Jon calls for his car and is grateful for the swift ride home. 

He lets himself into the too quiet house and heads upstairs for a hot shower. He tries not to think of the many times he and Richie have made love in the shower as he washes and towels dry. Stretching out naked on their bed, he picks up his phone and tries to figure out the time zones to see if it’s too late to talk to Richie.

Jon: Hey babe, you up?

The screen goes dark. He must be asleep, Jon thinks to himself. He sighs and is about to put it on the nightstand beside him when it buzzes and lights up again.

This time it’s a call from Richie and Jon answers immediately. His breath catches excitedly as he puts the phone on speaker and rests it on his already heaving chest.

Jon: “Hello!”

Richie: “Yeah, babe, I’m up. In more ways than one.”

Jon: “Oh?”

Richie: “I decided to call you so we can talk. My hands are too busy to type.”

Jon: “So you started without me?! No fair!”

Richie: “I’ve had nothing else to do but think about you all night. And what I’d like to do to you right now.”

Jon: “So tell me. Let me play catch up.”

Richie: “Hmm okay. Touch yourself while you’re thinking of me.”

Jon: “One step ahead of you there.”

Richie: “I want to drive you wild with want. I’ll trace patterns on your skin with my fingers and my tongue.”

Jon: “Hmmm sounds delicious.”

Richie: “I wanna hear you moan when I whisper all the naughty things I want to do in your ear. Then I’ll kiss you on that spot behind you ear. The one that makes your knees weak.”

Jon: "Uh huh?”

Richie: “I’ll seek out your nipples with my fingers and tease them without mercy.”

Jon: “Fuck- yeah.”

Richie: “Are you teasing your nipples Jonny? Are they tight little nubs for me? Tight enough for me to draw between my teeth and flick my tongue over them? Can you feel me, baby?”

Jon: “Yeah. Oh God.”

Richie: “You look so good, baby. You look so innocent. You’re not though, are you Jonny?”

Jon: “I’m not?”

Richie: "Nah ah! Every inch of your body is naughty as fuck. Your thighs. Your thighs want to make me commit a mortal sin. I want to run my hands down them slowly. You look so fucking good when I’m looking up at you from between them.”

Jon: “Jesus, Richie.”

Richie: “I’ll slowly run my hands back up between them to cup you in my hand. You’ll squeeze your thighs closed for a moment as the thrill chases through you.”

Jon: “Fuck… I can feel you, baby.”

Richie: “Good, then you’ll feel me push you gently back onto the bed before I kiss my way up your legs. I won’t touch your cock with my mouth just yet though. Just my breath. I want to see it twitch and jump, looking for satisfaction.”

Jon: “It is now! Fuck, my phone is bouncing since I’m breathing so hard!”

Richie: “Ha! I’ll make you beg me to fuck you till you can’t feel your arms or your legs. I’ll grab your hair and push your face into the bed as I slowly slide into you. Are you fucking yourself with your fingers, baby? Are you imagining its my cock filling you up?”

Jon: “Oh god… yeah!”

Richie: “Can you feel me brushing over that spot? That spot that makes you moan and your cock leak for me?”

Jon: “So close…”

Richie: “Not yet, baby, because I want to fuck you till you forget your name. I’m gonna whisper my permission in your ear when I know you’re ready to cum. Coz you’re not gonna cum without me, baby, are you?”

Jon: “No... no sir!”

Richie: “I can feel you’re almost there. Your tight little ass is scorching my cock with its heat. It’s not gonna be long now. I wanna hear you scream my name when you cum. I wanna feel your muscles milking my cock.”

Jon: “Rich… please?”

Richie: “Jonny? Cum for me now, baby.”

Jon screams Richie’s name as he comes hard. He hears Richie doing the same in their marital bed in France, the bedroom door closed to keep cold, wet, curious noses away. Jon grips his phone, his only connection with Richie at this stage, as he quickly sweeps away the errant tears from his eyes. He’s lying there catching his breath and waiting for his cardiac rhythm to return to normal, when he hears his lover on the other end.

Richie: “Wow! What was that? Did you feel the earth shake?”

Jon: “Ha! Thought it was only here. That was amazing. How did you get so good at this kinda stuff?”

Richie: “You’re my favourite dirty thought, so it cums easy! Ha ha!”

Jon: “I wish I could find the words tonight for how fucking amazing you make me feel when you make me cum. I love you, baby! I miss you badly too.”

Richie: “I know, right back at you too. Get this next day over quickly, huh?”

Jon: “I will. I’ll get Sam to lodge the flight plan first thing in the morning for tomorrow night. I’ll be back in your arms by the next morning, baby. Then we can relive all this together.”

Richie: “Sounds like a plan, Jonny. I’m going to clean up now, and put the girls to bed. Tell Sam to fly safely, or I’ll come looking for him. I love you! I’ll see you soon.”

Jon: “Can’t wait! Love you too. G’night. Kiss the girls for me.”

Jon ends the call and places his phone on the nightstand. He takes a breath before going to the bathroom to clean himself up. He looks at himself in the mirror, realizing that is the best sex he's ever had when he’s been alone in the room. Richie is amazing. “You’re the luckiest son of a bitch in the world,” he says out loud to himself before calling it a night.

 

*The end*


End file.
